House Aeducan
House Aeducan is currently one of the leading and most powerful dwarven noble houses. Nine kings have risen up from its ranks,According to the description of the video viewed in the beginning of the Dwarf Noble Origin. while many of whom have been recently crowned and thus maintained the whole house into royalty.[note] History As with all dwarven houses, House Aeducan came into being when its founding member was made a Paragon. Aeducan was made a Paragon for leading the dwarven armies against the darkspawn during the First Blight. It is tradition for a new house to found a new thaig, or settlement, in the Deep Roads. Aeducan Thaig was close to Orzammar and was one of the last to be lost to the darkspawn. It has recently been rediscovered by the Aeducan family. Known members * Paragon Aeducan:Codex entry: House Aeducan, Shield of Orzammar Founder of House Aeducan. Originally born to the Warrior Caste, he was made a Paragon for taking command of the armies of Orzammar and defending the city from the First Blight while the Assembly and Warrior Caste were paralyzed by interhouse feuds. He is the only Paragon in history whom the Assembly unanimously voted to raise up, with only a single abstention. The middle child of King Endrin Aeducan can find his shield in the Thaig Chamber of the Aeducan Thaig. * Durnan Aeducan: a Grey Warden, memoralized in a shrine erected to honor of a group of fallen Wardens. The shrine is located in the Western Approach. * Anika Aeducan: Wife of Paragon Aeducan.Codex entry: The Blights * King Ragnan AeducanCodex entry: The Proving * Queen Valda Aeducan: Ruler during the Storm Age According to a plaque in the trophy room of the Winter Palace, Emperor Etienne I was given a Bronto trophy by Queen Valda Aeducan to commemorate the trade agreement of 7:80 Storm. * King Barran Aeducan: Ruler during the Blessed Age.According to a plaque in the trophy room of the Winter Palace, Grand Duke Gratien and King Barran Aeducan made an expedition to the Deep Roads in 8:31 Blessed. * Foral Aeducan: A mace-wielding dwarven Grey Warden.Mentioned by Duncan to a Warden of Dwarf Commoner Origin when handing over the Aeducan Mace. * King Ansgar AeducanCodex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug: Father of Endrin Aeducan. King Endrin notes in the quest A Noble Expedition that Ansgar wrote of the lost Aeducan Thaig and mentioned the existence of the prized Aeducan Shield. * Dwarf Noble's grandmother: Presumably the paternal grandmother and thus queen of Ansgar and mother of King Endrin. * King Ansgar's eldest son: Former heir to the throne of Orzammar. He was convinced by his younger brother, Endrin, to fight in a Proving against a convicted murderer and died. According to Bhelen, Endrin was responsible for the poison found on the murderer's blade.Based on the first conversation between Bhelen and the Dwarf Noble Warden after the latter started working for Bhelen. * King Endrin Aeducan: Second son of King Ansgar Aeducan and the most respected monarch for four generations. He ascended to the throne at 8:96 Blessed. * Queen of King Endrin: The Queen of Orzammar and mother of the Aeducan children. Nothing is known of her save that she died when the children were young, that she would be proud of the Dwarf Noble's new commission, and that she would disapprove of the Dwarf Noble being tricked by Lord Ronus Dace during the feast in the Dwarf Noble Origin, according to Lady Helmi. * Sister of King Endrin: She is also the mother of Piotin Aeducan. * Paerin Aeducan: He is known for the Deep Roads battle named "The Last Stand of Paerin Aeducan" from which Jerrik Dace managed to survive.Mentioned in the BioWare wiki. * Prince Trian Aeducan: Eldest child of King Endrin and Crown Prince of Orzammar in eve of the Fifth Blight. * Second child of King Endrin: They are exiled from Orzammar and stripped of their House and caste for murdering Prince Trian Aeducan and heir to the throne. He/she will also be the Warden if they are from the Dwarf Noble Origin. If a Warden of Dwarf Noble Origin assists Bhelen Aeducan to become the new king of Orzammar, they are reinstated back to House Aeducan. If they survive the events of The Battle of Denerim, and a Dwarf Noble Warden assisted Pyral Harrowmont to become the new king of Orzammar, then Harrowmont reinstates the Warden back to House Aeducan and decrees that they are the House's heir. * Prince Bhelen Aeducan: Third child of King Endrin. He assumes the leadership of the House as the only surviving child of King Endrin after the latter's death. * Piotin Aeducan: He is a first cousin of Bhelen Aeducan as he is the son of King Endrin's sister and he is also a second cousin of the Kenaldan Aeducan line. He is one of the best Proving fighters expertizing in squad combat and can be fought in the arena as the last opponent during A Paragon of Her Kind. Prince Trian once called him "the horns of my army". * Revelka Aeducan: A lesser cousin of the Dwarf Noble that her family decided to be married to a deshyr's heir of House Bemot however at the same time she is the secret lover of the Proving fighter Baizyl Harrowmont. * Gorim Saelac: If the Warden is of Dwarf Noble Origin and survived The Battle of Denerim, Gorim will join House Aeducan. * Son of the Dwarf Noble: If a male player character bedded Mardy in the Dwarf Noble Origin, the child can join House Aeducan as part Of Noble Birth quest, if Bhelen is crowned as King of Orzammar. * Endrin Aeducan (child): He is the infant son of Bhelen Aeducan and Rica Brosca and the heir of House Aeducan. Family tree Notes * During A Paragon of Her Kind] quest line, Harrowmont and Piotin Aeducan also mention that the Aeducans ruled for nine generations. However these claims have a chronological conflict with the years that the kings Annalar Geldinblade and Anaalar Perethin have ruled. * Additionally, a noble located in the Diamond Quarter mentions that House Aeducan has held the throne for 370 years.See this image. ** However it is not possible that 370 years constitute nine generations to the dwarves since Paragon Bemot lived ruled during the Fourth Blight which happened 400 years before the events of Dragon Age: Origins and according to Vartag Gavorn this was sixteen generations ago. See also References Category:Dwarven houses Category:Noble caste Category:Royalty Category:Dwarven lore Category:Families Category:Royal families